Of Furballs and Twoleg Customs
by Winter's Light
Summary: [[OneShot for Cresent Moon14]] [Christmas ficcie] When a little lost kit finds his way to a Twoleg nest, what will become of him?


**Author's Note:** This is my second Warriors fanfic. Forgive me on the name mistakes. I often get their names mixed up and all… Well, hope you enjoy this and this is for Chobie!! (Cresent Moon14)

Of Furballs and Twoleg Customs

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the name of the cat...

Birchkit padded through the snowy ground, leaving indents of his existence in the ground. His head turned, eyes darting around for some way to return to their new home. Somehow or another, he had begun wondering and found himself lost…

He looked around, it was nearing dark now and he didn't want his mother to be worried…

Ears perked up at a sudden sound. Quickly, he turned around and jumped into a bush, hiding his whole body. His eyes peeked through some holey area and he sniffed the air.

…another cat…

It didn't take a genius to know what that was. The scent. Having traveled for so far with so many cats, he knew different scents and yet… This one was unfamiliar to him…

It should have warned him, yet he cautiously crawled out and ran straight into the cat.

The other cat jumped back in surprise before she quickly regained her composure. Birchkit was sure that the unknown cat was a she.

Quickly, he went into defense and started to hiss at the other cat.

"Oi, easy alright? I'm not going to hurt you…"

Birchkit relaxed only slightly, being the naïve kitten he was, and took the time to take a good look at the cat.

A thick white – almost brown coat with a layer of brown on the cat's paws, face and the tip of his tail decorated his body. Bright, blue eyes that stared curiously at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Birchkit looked around, trying to find an excuse. It wasn't like he could just tell her that he had gotten lost… Who knew what that cat would do to him…? Spotting some decorative lights hung up in the trees, he nodded his head to the tree and replied, "Those. I followed it."

The strange cat raised an eyebrow and yawned. "Well, you look lost…"

Alright, so that cat could tell… Well, the cat was a female…

"Are you alright?" the other cat continued.

Nodding, he asked, "So what are you?"

The other cat jumped back in surprise at the sudden change. "What am I?" she repeated.

"You know? Like a rogue, Clan cat or a kittypet?"

She purred in amusement. "I suppose I'm a kittypet." Her tail swayed in laughter.

Birchkit stared at her in surprise. A kittypet? "Eh?" he looked for another distraction, "What are the lights for?"

It seemed as if she didn't mind that Birchkit kept changing the subjects for she answered it, "Christmas."

He blinked in confusion. "'Christmas'?"

"Oh? You don't know? It's a housefolk thing…"

Birchkit took "housefolk" as "Twoleg".

"What do they do?" he asked, curiosity began to claw at him.

"Decorate trees with ridiculous lights, give boxes filled with things…" the cat sighed, "odd creatures…"

Birchkit stared at her in bewilderment. "Why?"

The corners of her lips tugged upwards. "They share happy times… It's about being together with your family…"

That was so thoughtful. "Mousedung!" Birchkit exclaimed, "Who knew Twolegs were such smart creatures!"

Her smile turned into a full fledged flight of laughter.

"Karupin!"

Her head looked up at the sudden voice of a Twoleg. "Ah, I must go now… What's your name?"

"Birchkit."

"Odd name… Yet…It fits you…" Karupin answered as she admired his coat.

Feeling a bit hot, he asked hers.

"Karupin." With that she spun around and leapt towards the voice, leaving Birchkit to find his way home.

* * *

"Birchkit, where were you?!" Ferncloud exclaimed as she licked furiously at the scolded kit. "We were so worried!! Firestar was going to have to send out patrols!"

"Mom! I'm fine…" his childish voice called from under her rough yet caring tongue, "I just got lost…"

A chuckle from behind them, diverted Birchkit's attention towards the Clan leader.

"Ah, it's easy to get lost if you're a kit… And this is new territory…" Firestar added as an afterthought as he gazed out with wonder.

"It's not fair…"

"What's not fair Birchkit?" Ferncloud asked between gentle licks.

"I'm a kit!"

Laughing, Firestar excused himself.

"So where did you go?"

"I bumped into another cat…"

"Another cat?" Alarmed, Ferncloud stopped and stared at her son's eyes.

"Ah! Don't worry, she didn't harm me! But she told me this…"

* * *

That night, in the middle of leaf-bare, the four Clans celebrated the Twoleg custom of Christmas.

**Author's Note:** It's crappy… Sorry for the rushing ending. I needed to finish it… Phew! Three hours left 'til Christmas is over… Oh god… This is so not going to work out… Oh and the name for the strange cat? I got it from an anime... I am evil...

Anyways, thoughts, advice and or comments?

Un-betaed.


End file.
